ShadowClan Archive 1
Archive 1 for ShadowClan ---- Hawkshadow returned from hunting, his catches dangling in his powerful jaws. Happiness glowed in his mint green eyes as he placed his prey on the pile, a loud purr rumbling in his throat.Silverstar 02:42, March 2, 2015 (UTC) ((Dapple gave up her nine lives, and she's not dead so no, I can't give him a life. I bet Snow will. And idk, White. I bet Moth could say yes. Time to make a come back.)) Even though Dapplestream had lost her title in ShadowClan, she felt like a complete loner. She thought there was no reason to respect the clanmates she gave up. But these cats had not learned yet that she still lived in their territory secretly. Instead of out in a hunt as usual, she was just laying against the ground, camouflaged. The entrance to the ShadowClan camp wasn't far, but she felt like scaring some of the cats. The scent of two cats caught her attention and as she unsheathed her claws and bristled her fur up, she launched herself in front of the two cats and let out a hiss, "What do you think you're doing?!" Both of these cats were unrecognizeable, but the scent of ShadowClan was strong on the she-cat. - Dapple Breezeheart was startled for a heartbeat and then calmed down. "What do you think YOUR doing here?!?" She hissed back defensively. Her hackles raised and fur bristling she got in a pouncing stance. "Get off of our territory loner! You don't belong here! If you don't I'll report you! Anyways I'm a warrior!" She made herself look twice her size by making her fur bristle even MORE.~Breezeheart Darkshine gave up trying. She clambered out of the hole to try her way back to camp. Picking her way slowly.★Darкsнïne★ 04:58, March 2, 2015 (UTC) (( If you'd like, White.)) Mothflight leaped from the ShadowRock, slightly disappointed that the cats had disappeared in their seperate ways. Taking a deep breath, Mothflight bounded over to Eagledawn and Rowanflame. "Since your warrior assessment had been delayed, I will need you two to search for a lost queen. Darkshine had been left behind on the Border Patrol. She was last seen straying out into the forst." He sighed as he spoke, his tail irritatedly twitching. Why couldn't everyone stay in camp and wait for orders? ''"This will be very difficult because her scent is most likely washed away, so I will need you two to search acutely." The tabby leader dismissed the newly-made warriors with a dip from his head as he quickly disappeared from the exit. Picking up Breezeheart's scent, Mothflight followed the warrior, his ears pricking suddenly when he scented a new tom, and someone else he couldn't quite recognize. --Mothflight Eagledawn closed her eyes pushed the top of her head onto Rowanflame's chin gently and stroked her cheek upwards until it met with his, then her golden eyes slowly opened to meet the sight of the sky. The small she-cat felt powerful in Rowanflame's loving scent, and suddenly, Eagledawn's mind cleared, her thoughts and worries blown away in the wind, with the exception of one: ''I love you. The black she-cat straightened up as her leader and former mentor approached, and she blinked at him. "Darkshine? Missing?" she inquired as Mothflight left. "I wonder what could have happened," Eagledawn muttered, then gazed at Rowanflame expectantly. Don't do anything brash, she hoped, don't let our love distract us. We are warriors. The word didn't feel right. Warriors. She's been an apprentice for so long, after all. ~Eagledawn ((Sorry!)) Hawkgaze glanced at the she-cat, noticing she was desperate to go home. He decided to help her, after all, he had no reason not to. "You ended up in the small tunnel, that means you fell way over there." He flicked his tail at the forest, then grinned. ~Hawkgaze Streak jumped back in alarm at the appearance of the sudden cats. "Uh.." He was about to back away until Breezeheart spoke up. He grinned in pride and took a confident step forward. "Hello, I'm Streak." He replied, a slight edge in his voice. "This she-cat was bringing me to see the leader," the tom studied Mothflight for a moment before giving a slight nod. ~Streak Rowanflame purred quietly as Mothflight mentioned his warrior name. "Yes Mothflight," He dipped his head and closed his eyes as Eagledawn's sweet scent overflooded him. "I won't be stupid," He whispered, turning away to search for Darkshine. "Darkshine?!" He yowled down a tunnel. He shrugged, pressing closer to Eagledawn. "Her scent is very faint, I can barely smell her." He murmured, lashing his tail. ~Rowanflame Dapplestream felt slightly frustrated. I've always underestimated their softness... She thought quietly, but she was more interested in hitting a nerve. She arched her back, her fur continuing to bristle and her tail was straight up in the air. She wondered if any sort of dirt or filth had gotten in her fur. Perhaps it could of changed her looks, but why would she care? It'd be best for her if they didn't recognize her. As Streak spoke, a wonder just came through her mind. Could he not see that I am a threat? She spat as she spoke in disgust, "Streak? You don't even belong here." (I am not Moth XD) - Dapple Omfg. - Dapple (Whoops, I thought Moth was there. (?))) Streak rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated with the cat. "Hey, look. You have no right to say who belongs and who doesn't." He spat, trying to control his anger. "You don't rule over the forest," He added with a lash of his tail. Now his fur was bristling and he started to flatten his ears in disgust. ~Streak ((Yeah sometimes it gets confusing.)) She casually began to smirk, a spark of amusement lighting up her face. She calmed her fur down and took a step up so that she was closer to Streak than before, "Oh, am I not now? I guess I forgot to notice you don't rule this forest either." Her tail was lashing from side to side behind her. - Dapple Hawkshadow gazed thoughtfully out of camp, considering paying his brother a visit. He missed Shadeflame dearly, and felt lost without his littermate by his side, as he now had no-one. No. Be strong. Unlike Shadeflame, you're loyal to ShadowClan! Hawkshadow paced slightly beside the freshkill pile, his ears flattening against his skull as guilt crept upon him. But he's my brother, so I have the right to care for him...Right? But I'll see him at a Gathering, I'm certain, no need to rush into RiverClan and demand to see him. I'm a loyal warrior who cares for ShadowClan and ShadowClan only. His pacing ceased, and he now sat beside the heap of prey with his tail neatly wrapped around his large paws.Silverstar 04:01, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart peered over the shoulder of the unknown she-cat that had jumped out at them. She was suprised to see Mothflight heading towards them. "Mothflight? I thought you were on a patrol or something." Her fur now lay flat showing that she was actually pretty small in size. "Oh and sorry about leaving..." She shuffled her paws in embarrassment before continuing. "By the way this is Streak... And he wants to join. Can he join?" She asked him with a pleading expression.~Breezeheart Darkshine nodded, feeling more comfortable around this cat. Don't get too comfortable! He may attack! '' Darkshine trotted over to the spot the tail pointed to. My trail! Darkshine beamed with happiness and followed it. "You may follow me if you'd like!" Her voice was brined with joy as she headed back. A strange cat was in front of Breezepaw and another cat. The strange cat was hostile but strangely familiar. She couldn't get her paw on it. Meanwhile, her fur was clogged with dirt as she called out. "Hawkgaze?" ★Darкsнïne★ 04:21, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn nodded and smiled. "Alright. Let's follow it," she suggested. ~Eagledawn ((I appeared infront of Dapple and Streak, I guess it got mixed up.)) Mothflight blinked at Dapplestar. His eyes stretched wide, he had concluded far too long that the former leader had been killed. "Dapplestar?" The tabby was flustered, his tail lowering to the ground. "You have been here all along?" Mothflight mewed, his green gaze reluctantly flickering to Streak. He thought quickly before speaking to Breezeheart, his fur prickling with slight annoyance. "If he doesn't cause trouble, then he may." The leader responded, his whiskers quivering with confusion. --Mothflight (k awesome, so skygaze will be a kit now i guess. who wants a kit? btw he is a small, jet black tom with sky blue eyes.)-whitestar ((Adding description, is he going to be 5 moons or older?)) (idk 5 i guess.)-white ((Could you add Honeypetal, a slender ruddy ticked tabby she-cat with golden eyes? And this is the cat is the she-cat I was talking about, Ripple :3))'Silverstar' 01:39, March 4, 2015 (UTC) ((Agh sorry. I really get confused. I thought Moth was a few fox lengths away from us)) She turned to look at Mothflight, her ears pinned down against her head. There was some slight hostility in her gaze. She could not understand why he was familiar, but Dapplestream didn't feel the need of remembering. As her amber eyes bored into the tom for a while, she spat, "Where else would I be? This is the most comfortable place there is." She finished with a growl, her tail continuing to lash from side to side. - Dapple ((Added.)) ((-hits head against a wall- im sorry for not being on like EVER im really busy and wont be on for a while, im still here though i just came to tell you all and get caught up with well, nearly everything >-<)) Silverpaw ((ok got it, mmmmmoooooossssstttttt of it)) silverpawz Honeypetal padded out of the Warrior's den, the young molly letting out a small yawn. Her golden eyes were bright with joy, but paused as she noticed some commotion. What was going on?'Silverstar' 22:15, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart let out a sign of relief. She was happy that Streak could join. "Thank you so much Mothflight!" She dipped her head respectfully towards him before turning towards Streak. "You can join!" She purred and rubbed her cheek against Streak's.~Breezeheart Mothflight nodded to Breezeheart, slightly flinching as Breezeheart nuzzled the rogue. Prickling with suspicion, the tom turned to Dapplestream, still flustered with confusion. "Then what do you plan on doing?" Mothflight mewed finally, his breath billowing out from infront of him. Ripple.of.mc 01:05, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal pricked her ears slightly as she heard the voice of Mothflight. She tried to look for him, but immediately flattened her ears in embarrassment and lowered her head. ''I wish we could be friends or something...I just thinks he's a really nice and brave cat... She gaved at her paws, hot with embarrassment as she blushed slightly.Silverstar 01:09, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Darkshine shook in disappointment. She had really wanted Hawkgaze to come. She crept out of the bushes, soon seeing a furious calico she cat with Mothflight, and Breezeheart standing near. She padded towards the leader and whispered into his ear, shivering. She wondered who the next deputy would be. "Will you go to the moonpool tonight?" ''She almost shivered at the thought. The thought was shooken from her as she was filled with joy. Kestrelkit had come scampering up to her with relief obviously shining in her eyes.((I will just rp for both.)) "Darkshine!" Kestrelkit called and leaping towards her mother. She was snuggled between her mothers dusty paws. "Why do you stink?" She wondered aloud. Darkshine smiled. "I fell into a rabbit hole little one! Now, it's late. I want you and your litter mates to go to sleep and you may pick fresh kill later." Kestrelkit nodded happily to the nursery.★Darкsнïne★ 01:20, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ''Who does he think he is? I don't have a reason to answer all his questions. Dapplestream irritably thought. She whipped around, gave a final, amused look at Streak and took a run out into the forest. It didn't take her long before she slowed her pace and walked slowly to her makeshift den. This den was close to a frozen lake and it's more of a dip in the ground with a pine tree in the middle of this dip. The pine needles hid the fact that there could possibly be a dip in the ground, which made it safe for the calico she-cat. But she knew her own dangers, and has secured most of the inside with thorns and brambles. She sat at the entrance, wondering about the past event. - Dapple (He needs a real interaction/shot) Hawkshadow, who had been trying to hunt outside of camp to clear his mind, spotted Dapplestream inside of her den. He blinked at the she-cat curiously, slowly shuffling closer to the den before poking his head inside. Hopefully, he wouldn't get his nose scratched off if he was interrupting her alone time, "Umm....Dapplestream, ma'am? Are you okay...?"Silverstar 01:37, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Mothflight backed up, his fur ruffled with annoyance. Did she think she could just stroll around on our territory, unnoticed? ''He needed the lush ground with his claws, the fur along his spine growing crooked. The leader forced his shoulder fur to lie flat, his belly still fired with the encounter. ''We'll deal with her later, she doesn't seem like much like a threat. ''The tom turned, his tail lashing. "Breezeheart, lead Streak to the Camp." Mothflight jeered, making his way into the ferns. The tabby padded on, his claws thrashing into the undergrowth. --Mothflight ((XD! I'm Mrs. Invisible again! Know one noticed I'm back? ))★Darкsнïne★ 01:49, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart nodded to Mothflight. "Alright..." She stared at him and his lashing tail. "You alright?" She was concerned because her leader(i think) was furious. She glanced around and spotted Darkshine. "Darkshine! Darkshine! Your back! Are you alright? Any injuries?" She blurted out as she ran up to the jet black queen. She stared at Darkshine's back injury. She looked back at Streak and made eye contact with him, willing him to follow her back to camp. She bounded up to Mothflight. "Mothflight... Mothflight... Darkshine's back... She's alright..." She pointed to the tabby queen with her tail.~Breezeheart Hawkshadow's presence didn't surprise Dapplestream, as she expected to have been followed but what she was surprised is the encounter of another unknown cat with the same strong scent of the clan. She layed her ears flat and didn't want to be much of a harm ''yet. "So? What do you want? And how have you learned my name?" - Dapple Mothflight halted, turning around. His fur was now fully bristled, his green eyes coveted with fury. Once his eyes locked on Darkshine, relief welled through him. Mothflight relaxed, his tail now swaying slowly. "Darkshine, we were worried for you." He mewed between breaths, the tom padded close to the queen. "Your kits are waiting for you, they're scared out of their wits." Mothflight mewed, casting a glance towards Krestrelkit. --Mothflight Hawkshadow shifted slightly, gazing down at his paws. "Well, I was just wondering if you're ok, you seemed upset...But yeah, I lived in ShadowClan all my life, but eventually, like....Blanked out, after my brother left me for RiverClan." The darkly colored warrior responded, looking up at the calico molly with a calm gaze. He didn't mean Dapplestream no harm, and kept himself in a non-threatening stance, his shoulder relaxed, and fur flat.Silverstar 02:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC) She sighed, her ears calmly returning their normal perked state. She turned to take a better look at Hawkgaze, her gaze focussed on him, "If I truly am upset, why would you care? I am better off by myself, I guess." The tone in her mew was certainly full of depression, but it was proud and strong. She didn't think there was a weakness at all. - Dapple Hawkshadow frowned, cocking his head slightly as he studied Dapplestream, recognizing the calico slightly. "Well..You're a clanmate, so why wouldn't I care? Besides, I'm upset too, so hey." He meowed with a small shrug, his tone flat and slightly sorrowful. He did miss his brother, after all, he was his only family, and now he'd dumped his own flesh and blood for a pack of fish-eaters. Joy.Silverstar 02:24, March 6, 2015 (UTC) As she began to find hersef more comfortable with Hawkgaze, she stood up from her place. She took a few steps forward and laid down on her nest. With the white tip of her long-haired tail, she flicked it towards her, commanding the tom to step closer if he wished. She said calmly, "I suppose we're all equal, but I am no clanmate. We can talk, if you want. " She had acknowledged his sorrow and concern. - Dapple With a small nod, Hawkshadow stepped forward, eventually approaching Dapplestream and sitting beside her nest. He studied a paw for a second, spying a small thorn lodged in his pawpad, but the tom ignored it. He shifted his mint green gaze over to the calico she-cat before murmuring, "so, what exactly is your story, and why should I no longer consider you a Clanmate?"Silverstar 02:33, March 6, 2015 (UTC) The flecked tom turned again, leaving the dark queen. He trudged quickly through the snowy territory, leaving small footprints in the snow. Mothflight kept his nose low to the ground, sniffing for any traces of the strange loner. His ears were perked as he neared Icy Lake, drawing in deep breaths of the fresh, keen air. Slowing his gait, the tom stood for a couple of heart-beats, admiring the Lake's beautiful chilly glow. Quivering his whiskers, the tom shifted different directions, heading southwest to Loud Maw's Cave. It had been moons, many moons, since he last visited the wonderous cave. The tom grew more nervous as he scented NightClan's sharp scent. His mouth now dry, he panted as he dashed across the dark territory, his paws scraping across rocks. Mothflight spotted the Grove across the horizon, continuing to head across to Loud Maw's Cave. --Mothflight ((Boy, oh, boy. I am seriously enjoying Hawkgaze. He's cool. :D You're good at roleplay too.)) She sighed. She tried to feel a gentle breeze comfort her fur, but nothing came. As expected. She picked this den mainly because of the warmth. There was an unsettling silence between them both, and then she poke. She needed time to think, "Well... I am not going to be some old cat and tell you my life. I still don't quite remember where I came from..." Silence again, then she took a breath, "My memory does bring me back to being a young, good-looking she-cat and being medicine cat, and even leader. I was great," she selfishly spoke at this point, "But I remmember... I was expecting a litter. Three kits. I had to leave this... One clan. I surely couldn't possibly stay if I was leader. Once they were born, I sworn I would protect them." She let off a growl, her claws digging into her nest, "But they had been a weak bunch. Useless and pathetic. They died a quarter-moon after they had lived to breathe the fresh air. After that, I felt stupid and useless. I decided to injure myself the most I could. At the time, I thought I should join my kits... But eventually, I forgot what happened. And I rememeber I was nearby your camp. Everything was familiar but not all. I left and found myself this den." She looked around, pride burning into the tom's pelt and her surroundings, "Isn't it great, though?" She sighed and licked her white forelegs, "But no, that's not my only reason to be upset. There's a voice inside my head that longs for something." She said at last. She felt as if she spoke too much, but she thought Hawkgaze wasn't a harm. - Dapple ((Now you know what happened to Dapple, kids. But she could be lying. She's lost her memory. ;) )) - Dapple ((Dapple, you are speaking to Hawkshadow, not gaze. Confusing right?))★Darкsнïne★ 02:52, March 6, 2015 (UTC) I just noticed and I can't change it. Agh. Please excuse me.)) - Dapple (Do you mean Hawkshadow? ;) Thanks, I really think Dapplestream's a neat cat, you've done a great job at developing her!) Hawkshadow patiently waited for Dapplestream to finish, finding himself quite interested in the molly before him, especially interested in her past. He'd always loved stories as a kit, and to him, this was gold. "Interesting, you can't remember...I suppose I can relate, and yes, you have quite a nice place here. Perhaps while trying to injure yourself, you injured your head and forgot things? I'd suggest speaking with StarClan, they could possibly help you remember." The darkly colored warrior began, curling his tail around his paws as he prepared to tell his story. Like the former Leader/Medicine Cat, he didn't remember too much of what happened after his brother left him, he pretty much zoned out of life. "Well, I was born here with my brother, Shadeflame, and we both declared that we'd be the best warriors to walk the planet...Of course, we both wanted to be leader, and only one cat could be leader...So, our parents took a side, my side. As an apprentice, I was spoiled, and my brother shunned by our own parents, our parents, who should've loved us both. Despite our little rivalry as wanting to be leaders as kits, I became quite close to him. Yet, something was changing in him, he was growing...Distant. He'd zone out while we hunted, and just stare at water whenever he got the chance. It fascinated him, I don't exactly understand why. Then, our parents died at our paws one day in the Medicine Cat den, with greencough. They bid me farewell and told me that they loved me, but Shadeflame...I cannot repeat the words they said to him, as it still breaks my heart to this day...About a moon after their death, he fled to RiverClan without a goodbye." Hawkshadow was practically out of breath when he finished, but a haunted, upset look hung over his face.Silverstar 02:56, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ((gosh, I know! Sorry. When I think of names that start with Hawk, I think the suffix gaze fits well and just. Argh. And thank you. Dapplestream really just has a big story and it's mostly because she is the reincarnated form of my main character.)) "Perhaps I might of hit the wrong spot. I still have... Scars. To remember." She did not show the tom any scar, as she has not fully trusted him yet. "StarClan, though. I am unable to reach them, but one day..." She sighed, and as she heard Hawkshadow's story, she became sympathetic but scoffed at the end of the story, sudden anger surging through her veins, "Cats leaving others without a goodbye happens a lot. It truly hurts, and I hate it. Your brother is not worth the time, in my opinion." She licked her teeth, then her nose. She did not quite like that his brother had done this. - Dapple Hawkshadow frowned, flicking his tail before gazing outside of the den. "Hopefully they'll help you understand things...But I can't exactly blame my brother." The warrior shifted from where he sat, the thorn in his paw becoming a bit uncomfortable. "...After the death of our parents, I was a little mean to him. Shadeflame did tell me that he felt like he didn't fit in, like he didn't belong. Then he'd go off talking about water and swimming, and how lucky RiverClan was. I simply told him that he was being mouse-brained, and that ShadowClan was where he belonged, and he was just being stupid...I feel bad, I think I hurt his feelings and made him leave, though he longed for the water."Silverstar 03:28, March 6, 2015 (UTC) ((Can I join? Angelfrost - a very bulky, muscular light brown reddish she-cat with dazzling green eyes. She has darker red patterns on her body and huge white paws with reinforced dog claws. She has a white tipped tail and a scar down her leg.)) ((Dusk, before you considering creating another character, roleplay the ones you have created already? I'll add her desc. later...)) Mothflight weaved through a bush that was outspread across a clearing, his tail was in the air, and his eyes were lit with excitement. The leader relished the amazing lush growth that surrouned Loud Maw's Cave. He entered the cave, blinking at the reflected rocks. His fur brushed against the cold stone in the Moon Tunnel. A cold feeling vibrated through him, and he shivered. Mothflight then saw an amazing light that was flittering through the entrance. He gaped in awe as he padded forward, hearing a sound of water crashing down onto stone. --Mothflight ((IMO... Angelfrost doesn't sound like a legible warrior name. Anyway, I'm so confused now, can anyone give me a recap of what's happening? Who's where?)) ~Aquila Breezeheart beckoned Streak over with the tip of her tail by flicking it towards camp. "Come on Streak! I'll show you around camp and teach you our ways!" She mewed enthusiastically. "I bet you can't beat me!" She raced towards camp and laughed. It had been... Forever it seemed that she had had THIS much fun.~Breezeheart Strwak glanced at Mothflight, then bounded off to join Breezeheart. "Hey, wait up!" He called, trying to keep up with the long legged cat.~Streak ((Yep, I've gotten a request to rp for Breeze's mate soo.. dunno what I want to do with him.)) ((Idk if you're receiving the nine lives, but Moth, I'd really like to play out the StarClan cats. :D I do need to know what lives you are receiving (like pride, love, etc.) so I know which cats. Unless you don't want me to, it's absolutely fine. Also, sorry for now answering yesterday.)) "Of course, every cat has a choice of their own to make in life, but if he had cared more of who he was leaving, perhaps I would understand your brother better." She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. She let her thoughts slowly run through her mind before stretching out her legs and her neck a bit, "So. What do you still want now?" She asked, just in wonder. - Dapple ((Yeah, please. I don't want to be alone on this :p Also I don't really care, I guess a combination of courage, bravery, loyalty etc.)) --Mothflight ((Alright, let's start off... Also, sorry if your offended by this name :/.)) Angelfrost had returned to her small nest, her eyes gleaming as the setting sun disapeared behind the forest. She could feel the wind blow through her fur as a thought went through her mind. My father... Angelfrost felt a tingling in her paws. How she missed her father, his voice, his love... her father.. She licked her lips, getting the taste of vole out of her mouth. "Now, what did he say? Shadow.. something.. ShadowClan!" She whispered, getting to her feet and brushing her tail against a tree as she snuck out of the small fox den. "Follow the scent Angelfrost, find your father..." She started sniffing around, scenting a very faint scent of a familiar cat. "I've got it! I've got his scent!" With that, the bulky she-cat took off at amazing speed, the ground being swallowed by her huge bounds as she ran off to find her father.~Angelfrost Hawkshadow closed his eyes, feeling rather guilty. "...No, it was all my fault. He still loved me, but I gave him the cold shoulder." The tom shook his head slowly, letting out a frustrated sigh. "...I really have nothing else to say, but thank you for your kind words, I no longer feel...Alone."Silverstar 02:56, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ((OK, here's my recap. Dark got lost in a rabbit tunnel, Hawkgaze saved her they talked. Eagle and I think Roawan went to save her and found her scent. Streak met Breeze. Dapple came back and then ran off. Streak and Breeze are in camp, I'm at the edge. Moth is at Loudmaw's. Umm... You in the forest, unknowing I'm back at camp. Anything else? Anyone describe more if I missed it. Here Eagle!))★Darкsнïne★ 03:20, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ((OMG! Hawkgaze? )) Darkshine smiled at her daughter. She was so obedient. Darkshine watched as the sun set down the horizon. Mothflight had left earlier that day. She hoped he was alright. who would be the next deputy? ''Darkshine wondered. As she padded forward, she spotted Breeze heart and the loner. "Looks like you two lovemice are having fun!" She teased loudly.((ehh, didn't want lovebugs.)) She nudged her gently and sprang over to Pebblepaw, her friend. ((Wait, shouldn't Pebble get her name?)) Purring loudly, she wrapped her tail in greetings around her before bounding off over to Silverpaw. "Let's train. Sorry I couldn't earlier. I was too busy trapped in a rabbit burrow!" She teased, flicking her tail.((Im so excited for moth!!!!!!!))★Darкsнïne★ 03:20, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Hawkgaze watched the she-cat go. I'll follow her the next day! The tom flicked his tail, his whiskers twitching. "Goodbye!" He whispered into the wind before bounding away into the thicket of the forest.~Hawkgaze Honeypetal gazed at the sky silently, watching it slowly darken. She has heard about Mothflight becoming leader, and was proud of him. But, this meant he probably wouldn't want to be her friend or have feelings for her. The ruddy ticked tabby gazed sadly at her paws.'Silverstar' 03:43, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ((Moth, I advise you to bring the roleplay on the StarClan talk because the lives might fill up this page.)) Dapplestream gave Hawkshadow a nod, purring with some slight satisfaction. Not long after her purring stopped, her stomach took over and growled. She remembered that she did not hunt yet. "I feel hungry. I might as well go on a hunt. Mind if you come with me?" She stood up, forcing out a yawn, a little confidence in her tone, "I think I need you with me, just to make sure no patrol or a random clanmate of yours gets scratched up in the nose by me." - Dapple Hawkshadow twitched his whiskers in amusement, rising to his paws and stretching. The Tom had to admit, he was getting a little hungry too. "Don't worry, no-one would even think of messing with me, or you." He purred, already making his way towards the exit.'Silverstar' 04:04, March 7, 2015 (UTC) "I know. Maybe some cats are up to a fight that they think they'll win. Pathetic." She mewed, a hint of annoyance in her tone, but humor as well. As she followed Hawkshadow out of the exit, she sniffed the air. Her senses were alert, ears perked, mouth open and drawing in the air. She was excited to hunt, but mostly because of her hunger. She wondered if there was any prey out, but she surely would find something sooner or later. - Dapple ((Oooooh! Can Rainfall be a Starclan cat????))★Darкsнïne★ 04:40, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Eagledawn stopped in her tracks and blinked.lifting her muzzle to scent the air, but there was nothing onward. "The trail ends here," she reported, taking a step back and looking at Rowanflame sweetly. ''Focus on the mission, she growled at herself. "Let's go back to camp." The small she-cat brushed past him, touching muzzles as she did so before retracing her steps. ~Eagledawn Breezeheart laughed even harder and pushed herself to go even faster. "Hurry you slow poke!" She taunted him in a nice way. She slackened her pace enough for him to catch up. "Have you ever raced before Streak?" She asked and cocked her head slightly to one side.~Breezeheart Hawkshadow paused beside Dapplestream, raising his muzzle and tasting the air. Mouse. He gently nudged the she-cat's shoulder, his gaze drifting to a nearby bush. "I often find some mice in there." He murmured in a whisper, letting his body lower to the ground before going silent.Silverstar 17:17, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ((Brezeheart, did you not see me tease you? No reaction? Read my last rp please. Once again, I am Mrs. Invisible! XD))★Darкsнïne★ 17:25, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart spun around when she heard Darkshine's remark." Hey! Darkshine!" She scowled at the tabby queen. She padded up to Darkshine and lightly cuffed her affectionately over the ear. "Where have you been?" She asked.((That was when she teased.))~Breezeheart Firewish padded through the marshes of the ShadowClan camp, her tail-tip twitching as she bounded forward. She gazed around the corner, spotting numerous cats. Flamestar 22 19:06, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Angelfrost glanced around. It couldn't be... She thought she heard very faint pawsteps. "Maybe it's Shadowfrost!" She whispered excitedly. Angelfrost started going at a faster pace, but not a full sprint. She froze as she heard a twig crack. "Uh, Hello?" She meowed quietly, peering out behind a tree. She caught a whiff of mouse and started to lick her lips, not knowing that Hawkshadow was stalking the mouse as well. She crept silently, her bulky figure sticking out of the side of the tree. (She's about the size of Hawkshadow, bit less muscular though.) Angelfrost leapt out of the bushes and stopped right in front of Hawkshadow, the mouse squealing and running off.~Angelfrost (He's large for a Tom, I don't think she can be his height...) Barring his fangs, Hawkshadow stepped in front of Dapplestream, lashing his tail in warning. "Who're you and what are you doing in ShadowClan territory?!" If this cat dare lay a claw on his new friend, so help him, he'd skin this unknown cat!!Silverstar 19:45, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Breezeheart was now at the entrance. "Oh! Hurry up Streak! I want you to meet some friends!" She ran back and forth from side to side.~Breezeheart (She's smaller x3.) Angelfrost jerked back in alarm and fear, her ears pinned to her head. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too scare away your mouse!" She looked into the toms green eyes for a moment, before blinking prettily. "My name is.. uh. Angelfrost." She backed up a bit before taking in deep breaths. She stopped at his question, it looked like she would decrease in size but surprisingly grew. "I'm looking for my father and nothing will stop me." She meowed confidently, her sweet scent washing over Hawkshadow. "I'm sorry that I crossed your territory... but I need to see my father, Shadowfrost. My brother Frostfoot, something.. happened." She informed him, her whiskers twitching. ~Angelfrost Hawkshadow flattened his ears and narrowed his eyes, his darkly colored fur remaining spiked. He was still firmly planted in front of Dapplestream to protect her in case Angelfrost got any funny ideas. "Shadowfrost? Hmmm...Oh, that guy, he's dead, sorry to disappoint you." He responded, gazing in the direction of camp. He wanted help to come and drive off this cat if she was bad, but he didn't want them to find and possibly harm Dapplestream.Silverstar 21:27, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Firewish strode to the large group of yowling cats, waving his tail in silence. "Dapplestream?" He flciked an ear, gazing at her dappled pelt. Flamestar 22 21:32, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Honeypetal shifted her paws as she gazed down at them. She was back at camp, waiting for Mothflight to return and congratulate him. He'd have a lot on his plate as leader, and was still hoping to be his friend, possibly more... But sometimes, simple friendship is better...He's just so cool, and I can't help but to admire him. Honeypetal thought guiltily, flattening her ruddy ears. I should go hunting, helping my Clan is very important!Silverstar 21:36, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives